dragonballuniversefandomcom-20200223-history
Kaiōshin
']]"}}}} The |funi = Supreme Kai|viz = Lord of Lords|lit meaning = God of the Boundary King}} are the overseers of the universe. Each is a member of the Shinling race. The Kaiōshin act as , providing the energy for the creation of new planets. Because everything requires a balance, there is a Hakaishin to destroy planets to balance the creation of planets. Overview Like all Shinlings, Kaiōshin are born from the fruit of the World Tree. In the case of these creation gods, however, it is a special that produces Shinlings capable of becoming Kaiōshin.Dragon Ball Super Exciting Guide However, this is only one way to become a Kaiōshin. It is also possible for a Kaiō to be promoted to Kaiōshin through training; Zamasu is one such candidate.Dragon Ball Super episode 53 In addition to creating new planets from nothing, the Kaiōshin can divide up planets to form new ones, create entirely new lifeforms, and even transplant existing lifeforms onto new planets. The Kaiōshin mostly resolve to spectate, however, they do intervene if something threatens the balance of the universe. They also act as advisers to new species.Dragon Ball Chōzenshū 1: Story & World Guide, Akira Toriyama Interview In all, there are five Kaiōshin. Four rule over the cardinal galaxies while one — the Grand Kaiōshin — rules over the entire universe. The Kaiōshins are the only beings allowed to travel through time with the use of the Time Rings.Dragon Ball Super episode 50 In the 10th Universe, when a Kaiōshin is in training, they must constantly pour tea to their trainer seemingly as a form of respect, but the special tea reacts to the one who brews it, allowing the trainer to sense if the Kaiōshin in training is fit to be one or not. A green Potara signifies a Kaiōshin. This holds true for the three known Universes to have shown Kaiōshin — the Sixth, Seventh, and Tenth Universes.Dragon Ball Super episode 54 Additionally, Whis states that only the Kaiōshin can wear the color green for their Potara;Dragon Ball Super chapter 18, page 21 despite this, Kibito himself wears green Potara, and is not explicitly a Kaiōshin. Fitting with the theme of balance between creation and destruction, the Kaiōshin and the Hakaishin exist as a "set". If the Kaiōshin dies, then the Hakaishin will also perish. It is unknown what this constitutes, as all Kaiōshin but the East Kaiōshin perished in Majin Boo's assault on the Kaiōshin Realm, and Beerus was unharmed.Dragon Ball Super episode 55 Becoming a Kaiōshin seems to require much more than just being appointed. It also seems to require the individual to undergo some special process that links their lives to the Hakaishin and to make their usage of the Potara permanent. In the manga, it was stated Zamasu's fusion would only last an hour since neither Zamasu became an official Kaiōshin.Dragon Ball Super chapter 23 Apprentice Kaiōshin do not need to be Shinlings; the Trunks of the Future had become an apprentice to the Kaiōshin, and Shin offered Trunks and Mai this position once again.Dragon Ball Super chapter 26 It isn't known whether a non-Shinling can be promoted to Kaiōshin. List of Kaiōshin 1st Universe The current Kaiōshin of the 1st Universe is Anat, who's life-force is linked with the Hakaishin Iwen. 2nd Universe The current Kaiōshin of the 2nd Universe is Peru an elderly shinling, who's life-force is linked with the Hakaishin Helles. 3rd Universe The current Kaiōshin of the 3rd Universe is Ea, who's life-force is linked with the Hakaishin Mosco. 4th Universe The current Kaiōshin of the 4th Universe is Kuru, who's life-force is linked with the Hakaishin Quitela. 5th Universe The current Kaiōshin of the 5th Universe is Ogma, who's life-force is linked with the Hakaishin Arak. 6th Universe The current Kaiōshin of the 6th Universe is Fuwa, who's life-force is linked with the Hakaishin Champa. 7th Universe The 7th Universe currently has two acting Kaiōshin; Shin and the previous fifteen-generation Kaiōshin Elder Kaiōshin, who's life forces are linked with Beerus. Previously Shin acted as the East Kaiōshin under the Grand Kaiōshin, alongside the North, South, and Kaiōshin of the West, who all ruled their respective quadrants of the universe until Majin Boo's rampage. While Shin was fused with Kibito, Kibito Kaiōshin acted as Kaiōshin temporarily. 8th Universe The current Kaiōshin of the 8th Universe is Iru, who's life-force is linked with the Hakaishin Liquir. 9th Universe The current Kaiōshin of the 9th Universe is Rо̄, who's life-force is linked with the Hakaishin Sidra. 10th Universe The current Kaiōshin of the 10th Universe is Gowasu, who's life-force is linked with the Hakaishin Rumoosh. Planning on retiring, Gowasu selected his universes North Kaiō as his successor, but Zamasu was killed by Beerus after Zamasu's intentions became known. 11th Universe The current Kaiōshin of the 11th Universe is Kai, who's life-force is linked with the Hakaishin Vermoud. 12th Universe The current Kaiōshin of the 12th Universe is Ag, who's life-force is linked with the Hakaishin Geen. In Other Timelines Trunks' Timeline In Trunks' timeline, a Zamasu from another timeline killed his mentor, and upon travelling to Trunks' Timeline killed Gowasu. Afterwards, he partnered with his past self, and the two Zamasu's became Kaiōshin's, giving them access to Time Ring's which they abused. Trying to prevent the revival of Majin Boo, Shin lost his life while fighting against Babidi's Forces, during which the Z Sword was destroyed, resulting in the death of Elder Kaiōshin. At some point, Zamasu killed the remaining Kaiōshin in order to kill the Hakaishin they all shared their life-force with. Trivia * Only the 7th Universe is known to have had five acting Kaiōshin simultaneously, with one acting as the Grand Kaiōshin, while the others overlook the four cardinal directions of their universe. The other eleven universes only have one acting Kaiōshin at the time of the Tournament of Power. * Toriyama initially stated in an interview that it is impossible to become a Kaiōshin, and that one is born into the position. However, in Dragon Ball Super, this statement was contradicted when Zamasu was a Kaiōshin-in-training, and to be promoted, showing that — at least in the 10th Universe — it is possible to become a Kaiōshin even if one is born a Kaiō.Saikyō Jump June 2014 Issue (02 May 2014)—“Twel-Bū Mysteries” (Naho Ooishi x Akira Toriyama Q&A) References Category:Terminology